


Forbidden Fruits

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consent Issues, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Porn With Plot, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set within the season 1 universe, but where Regina gets bored of cursed Storybrooke groundhog day and decides to pack in the Mayor thing and open a day spa because why the hell not. I'd get pretty bored of living the same day for 28-odd years. Also there is already magic, because I wanted easy plot devices.</p><p>Fight me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write this because it caters to a specific kink I have and I have trouble finding smut to cater to it. If it's not your cuppa tea, eh, I don't really mind. Can't please everyone.
> 
> The consent issues stem from the fact that Emma doesn't know she's being manipulated with magic and therefore cannot consent.
> 
> I don't know how long this will end up being. I've never written a fic before so I guess we'll just see where it goes. 
> 
> Kind and constructive feedback welcomed.

CHAPTER 1  
BEGINNINGS

Regina stretched her back and sighed as she heard it crunch and clunk into place. It had been a long day, but finally, it was done. Tomorrow, Forbidden Fruits would open its doors for the first time.

Regina had been dreaming of opening her day spa for years and it was finally going to be a reality. Everyone thought she had been crazy when she gave up everything she had worked for and put all of her savings into this venture. She was wealthy and influential, mayor of her town. 

But bored.

Gods above she was bored.

She did the same thing, day in, day out. The monotony had driven her to tears more than once. So at the advice of her incredibly intelligent 10-year-old, she gave up nearly everything and purchased an empty shop space on Storybrooke's main street and got to work.

The walls were painted a beautifully soft white and the rooms furnished with luxurious black fixings. Black and white tiles marked out a chessboard on the floor. Every part of the space conveyed opulence. 

The front waiting room was small and furnished with a receptionist's desk in grey and white marble and opposite this sat a soft and deep 3 seater black lounge. The street side wall was made of carefully frosted glass. Light flooded the room, but there was no feeling of being exposed. Rather, once you stepped in off the street, you felt as if you had been transported to a new land. One that was entirely of Regina's creation, one that was created solely for you.

Clients would leave the waiting area through a set of large heavy black doors that lead into a long and narrow corridor. Several smaller black doors branched off the opulent marble passage. Each serving a different function.

The first door led to the spa room, the second to a treatment chamber. Another door would transport the client to a hot and steamy sauna. Other doors would give rise to a staff room, a second treatment room and the final door... Well, that hid something particularly special. Let's just say that Regina's 10-year-old would never be made aware of this part of her enterprise.

As Regina tucked her hair back into her red bandanna she wore to keep the paint out of her black curls, she walked through the rooms one last time. Tomorrow she would open the doors of Forbidden Fruits and take in her first client. The next time she walked down this corridor, it would be her customary stilettoed heels clicking on the marble floors rather than her new (but very well used and comfortable) steel capped work boots.

As much as she had enjoyed the flannel and overalls of the DIY renovation period, Regina really did miss her slick hair, flawless makeup and attention grabbing suits. 

With one last look, Regina switched off the lights and closed the door.

\-----

Emma had followed an unusual set of clues to Storybrooke. She was on the trail of her latest fugitive, Maggie Gray, when she received an anonymous tip-off that Maggie had high-tailed it up to Maine to outrun her hunter. Why she decided that Maine was the best place to hide, Emma had no idea. All she knew is that Maggie had apparently taken a job as a receptionist at some day spa place. She was living under a pseudonym, and not a very original one. Emma sighed and packed her bags to head to Maine from Atlanta in search of 'Margaret White'.

She could have gotten on a plane to head to Maine, but Emma had a feeling that Maggie really wasn't going to run again anytime soon. It would also mean leaving her beloved yellow bug behind, and that was just unacceptable. Aside from that, it was the start of Autumn, the drive would be pretty...

\-----

'Morning Margie!' Regina chimed as she walked through the reception room on her way to the staff room. It had been a few weeks since Forbidden Fruits had opened its doors to the people of Storybrooke and the business was doing well. At first, people weren't too sure about seeing the former Mayor in such an intimate setting, but after a few well placed, good reviews curiosity overtook the discomfort. Once she got someone through the door, Regina made sure they never left disappointed. 

Margaret jumped slightly at the sound or Regina's voice as she always did.

'Odd girl..' though Regina, though she shrugged the thought off. Margie showed up on time, worked to an acceptable standard and went home. Didn't do much talking, but that wasn't really part of the job description.

'Do we have many appointments on today?'

'A few', Margie replied, 'You have a massage at 9.30 and one at 11. You also have a new client booked in for a walk through after lunch.'

'Huh...' Regina paused, 'Is it anyone we know?'

New people were rare in Storybrooke. Margie was the first new face since Regina adopted Henry 10 years ago, though since Regina had just made the leap to open the spa she had chalked Margie up to the fact that she had needed someone, and her universe had provided. But maybe there was something more to it...

'No, I don't recognise the name. The appointment is for a Ms. Emma Swan', Margie replied, 'She wants to see what we have on offer. Sounded like she was new to town. Maybe she heard about your amazing treatments?'

'Maybe,' mused Regina, 'Maybe...'

\-----

Emma parked her bug on the street outside an unassuming, yet welcoming looking shopfront. She was certain this was the place. It wasn't just the proclamation of her GPS that led her to that conclusion, but the fancy lettering across the front window of frosted glass was a dead giveaway.

'FORBIDDEN FRUITS - Your Pleasure is our Quest.'

Emma got out of her car and marvelled at the front window. The shop name swirled its way across the glass, a glistening black that seemed to contain highlights of purple and green. Emma was reminded intensely of a raven's feathers. There was something inherently magical about the way the paint shone in the light of the overcast sky, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. Either way, it must have cost the owner a buttload.

Emma took a step towards the door, and it immediately swung open. The automatic electric door was a jarring contrast to the mystique of the paint, but that thought was lost in the immediate appreciation of the sight in front of her.

'Why hello, there Ms. Swan.'

Emma blinked a few times. Someone was addressing her. She should reply. She should certainly not be standing there with her mouth hanging open in shock.

The woman standing before her was flawless. She managed to convey a sense of grace and dignity, even as she stood there, waiting for Emma to come to her senses. 

Emma coughed and offered a hand, 'Hi, I, uhhh, had an appointment?'

Regina smiled, 'Yes, Ms. Swan, how did you think I knew your name?' She took Emma's hand and led her through the waiting room towards an ornate black door, 'Would you like to see the facilities?'

Emma cast another look around the waiting room, spotting the empty front desk. 'Where's the receptionist?'

'Oh, I sent Margie home, you are my last appointment for today. Figured I could probably handle it by myself.'

Regina winked and placed her hand on the small of Emma's back, pushing her gently forward. Emma frowned slightly. Margie had to be Margaret, aka Maggie. Of COURSE, today is the day she gets sent home early. 'Oh well,' Emma thought, 'Not much to do now but go through with the appointment..'

She took a step towards the door, noting every little detail of the waiting room. From the soft looking black couch against the wall to the odd looking white and red orchids on the desk, Emma committed it all to memory. It may not seem particularly useful right now, but you never know. It was Emma's ability to remember things and pick up on patterns that made her a great bounty hunter. Well, that, plus the fact that no one suspected anything untoward from the tall blonde. Put Emma in a tight dress and she was just another hot girl on a Tindr date. 

If she had a dollar for each guy she caught that way. Oh wait, she did. Sometimes it was nice to go out with arseholes, make them pay for dinner and then cuff 'em at the first jackass comment.

But this hunt, this was shaping up to be something else


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is in Storybrooke and Regina mines her for information

Regina kept her hand on Emma's back as she walked her toward the corridor. That hand was resting on what felt like beautiful, soft leather. Emma wore clothes that screamed practicality and comfort, as well as broadcasting 'bad-ass' loud and clear. Regina smirked at the sight of this woman who was still mildly stunned and apparently not used to being on the backfoot.

'So Ms Swan, what brings you to our neck of the woods?'

'Just travelling through on my way to visiting family,' Emma replied.

'Family hey? Bit early to be visiting for Thanksgiving isn't it?'

'Is it?' came Emma's reply. 'I'm not so good with dates.'

'Clearly...' Regina muttered under her breath.

Regina had no doubts that Emma didn't drop in for a tour, but she would get one regardless. Forbidden Fruits was Regina's passion project, and she would take any opportunity to show it off.

'So since you wanted to take a look around, I thought we might start with the spa room? I've got a feeling you have had a long drive and could probably use a bit of a soak,' Regina suggested.

Emma WAS tired and sore, and the more she thought about it, the more she realised her back ached more and more with every step. 'That actually does sound lovely. I'm used to far warmer climates than this. I could use the warming up'.

Regina paused in front of the first door.

'This is our spa room,' she announced, 'we take client comfort very seriously here. It is important to me that you let me know what I can do for you. If the water is too hot, I want to know. If you find the music irritating, I will change it. If our clients aren't 100% satisfied, then we have failed. Do you understand?'

'Be honest. Got it.' 

Regina took a step in front of her and gently twisted the door knob. The room beyond the door was quite stunning.

The bulk of the space was taken up by an enormous tub that was two steps higher than the floor. The floor was tiled in the same checkered fashion as the waiting room, and the walls were wrapped in sleek black shelving. Each shelf held a single small bottle that seemed to glow from within. Each bottle was a different colour. Emma longer to examine them closer, but Regina ushered her over to a section of the room that was curtained off.

Emma saw a towel and robe resting on a small bench.

'If you would like to get undressed and put the robe on, I will get the bath ready,' Regina closed the curtain behind her and Emma took a step towards the robe

\-----

As Regina closed the curtain, she smiled to herself. It's very easy to make a client happy and comfortable to tell you everything when you can manipulate their very emotions with a little bit of magic. Emma might be a little shocked and closed off, but after a short soak in Regina's unique bath she would be more than happy to tell Regina exactly why (and how for that matter) she is here.

Regina cast an eye over the already filling tub and was pleased to see that it was halfway full. She returned her attention to the shelves, running her finger across the small labels. Two bottles, in particular, caught her eye one a dark, warm gold, and the other a soft pink.

She picked both up and strode over to the bath that had almost finished filling. Uncorking the first bottle, she gently poured the contents into the fast running stream. Swiftly, she added the contents of the second vial. Regina waved a hand, and the bath was suddenly covered with a thick and dense layer of foam.

Taking a deep breath, she inhaled the heady scent of the steam coming off the water. The perfume was almost impossible to describe; it conveyed feelings of warmth and comfort. Even Regina wanted to lean into it. Tough ass Ms Swan stood no chance.

As if on queue Regina heard the curtain start to slide open.

'I'll give you a moment to make yourself comfortable,' and with that Regina slipped out the door.

\-----

Emma was nervous, but as she slipped a toe through the bubbles and into the water below it seemed to all just melt away. Once she was sure Regina had closed the door, she shrugged out of the robe and dropped it to the floor.

Emma lowered the first foot to discover there was a series of steps leading into the depths of the bath. She looked down at her naked body and realised that the light in the room was incredibly flattering. It appeared to be soft candle light, but Emma couldn't see any candles. In fact, she couldn't identify where the light was coming from at all. This mystery concerned her for a moment, but it didn't seem like a big issue.

Slowly Emma walked down the stairs and the dense foam wrapped around her body. The warmth of the water slid its way up her thighs to cup her groin. The warmth spread up her abdomen to engulf her breasts and then finally up and over her shoulders as she lowered herself onto the bench that was submerged in the bath.

Just as Emma sighed a breath she didn't realise she had been holding, there was a gentle knock at the door.

'Mind if I come in?' queried Regina

Emma could barely manage a groan in response. She had closed her eyes and was simply allowing her body to relax.

\-----

Regina took Emma's grunt as consent and slipped into the room. She smiled as she saw that Emma was sitting in the bath, head against the wall, eyes closed and a small contented smile on her face.

Regina walked around behind her and settled herself onto the ground behind Emma. Sitting cross-legged, she pulled Emma's head into her lap and began to massage her scalp.

'How are you feeling Emma?'

All Regina got in reply was a small contented sigh.

She was ready.

Regina flexed her fingers and began to whisper and focus, pushing her intent through her palms and fingers, continuing to massage Emma's scalp.

Slowly, Emma went limp, and Regina concentrated harder.

'Why are you really here Emma?'

Emma stirred slightly, and her lips parted 'Maggie...' she mumbled.

Regina froze for a small moment; that wasn't what she had expected to hear.

'Who is Maggie?' Regina questioned

'She's... Margie..' Emma slowly elaborated, 'Out on bail..'

'That makes sense,' Regina mused, 'you weren't actually ever planning to come in for a tour at all were you? You expected to see my receptionist and be on your way. Well since you never intended to visit my salon, you might as well get the most out of this then.'

Regina shifted Emma's head out of her lap, and Emma made a small sound of disappointment as she ceased her work on her scalp.

Regina stood and walked over to the wall of shelving. She reached out and grabbed a tiny jar full of red crystals. Gently uncapping it, she walked back over to the bath and dropped in a single brilliant grain.

Recapping the jar, Regina stepped out of her heels. She sat the jar down on the edge of the bath and looked down at Emma's face. She found her eyes open and her cheeks flushed.

\-----

Emma could feel her heart thudding and her pulse reverberated all the way up to her cheeks. She locked eyes with the mysterious owner of the day spa, Regina; Emma thought she said. Not that it mattered, all Emma knew was that she felt hot and very lonely, and a stunning woman was standing in front of her.

Emma stood and trembled slightly at the sensation of the foam sliding over her hardened nipples. She waded over to the opposite side of the bath and slowly climbed the stairs. Suddenly, she was standing eye to eye with Regina. Emma raised a hand and brushed it against Regina's cheek. It was almost as warm as she was.

Emma dropped her hand to Regina's waist and found the zip of Regina's black pencil skirt. Seemingly of its own accord, the zip slid down, and the fabric fell to pool around Regina's ankles.

Regina grabbed the hem of her top and began to pull it over her head as Emma backed down the stairs. As the water crept up her body, she felt herself grow warm, and her most intimate places became slick and swollen. Emma slipped her hands down her body, but the feel of her own flesh didn't satisfy the craving that was growing stronger with every passing moment.

As Emma looked up, she saw that Regina, totally naked, had begun the descent into the water, and several long seconds later, she was mere millimetres from Emma's body.

Regina's hands went to Emma's shoulders and Emma shuddered under her touch. Something seemed to slip into place within Emma. THIS is what she needed, and she leant further into Regina's touch.

Regina smiled at Emma's acquiescence and slid one hand behind her neck, while the other dropped to her waist. Emma quickly wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and pulled her closer into her body. Regina's lips went to Emma's ear and nipped at her lobe.

A shiver ran through Emma's body, and she felt her clitoris throb with need. As if on cue, Regina pushed Emma backwards and sat her back down on the sunken ledge. The hand that was behind her neck slid its way down to Emma's breasts. Regina's fingers pinched at Emma's nipple before continuing to trace its way down Emma's abdomen and to the centre of her warmth.

Emma arched into Regina's touch, but Regina moved with her, keeping her fingers light on Emma's outer lips.

Emma uttered a single word

'Please...'

Regina smiled and slipped her finger through Emma's folds to find the bud that was the centre of every feeling Emma was currently having. Slowly and gently, she began to circle Emma's clit. With each caress, she imbued her motions with magic, making each touch reverberate through Emma's whole body.

Regina concentrated and formed some of the water to her will and curved it within Emma, allowing her to maintain pressure on that sweet spot just inside her. Emma arched her back, trying to get away from the invisible hand, while her body begged her to get closer. With one hand free, Regina supported Emma's back, letting her lean into her support as she writhed in pleasure.

With great joy, Regina watched the flush creep up Emma's chest, from her breasts all the way up her neck until it joined with the flush in her cheeks. She felt Emma's wetness flow out of her entrance and slip up to her clit. Regina increased the speed of her ministrations, and Emma gasped. Emma began to thrust into Regina's thigh, and Regina pushed her magical fingers to rub Emma's G-spot harder, and Emma began to tense around her.

She began to pant and arch her back, pushing her breasts towards Regina's face. Regina bit down on one hard nipple and Emma broke.

She spasmed and shook, contracting forcefully around Regina's magic fingers, finally freezing, and falling limply into Regina's arms.

Regina picked up the relaxed woman and laid her down on the padded bench in the change room.

Regina brushed Emma's hair out of her face and smiled as Emma opened her eyes.

She locked eyes with Regina, 'I don't normally do that with women I just meet.'

Regina smiled, 'Well I'm not a normal woman.'

'No, you are not,' Emma replied. 'When I wake up from my nap, it's your turn.'

 

\-----


	3. Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma wakes up in a strange room and decides to take advantage of her isolation, but is Regina taking advantage of her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 1500-odd words of pure, masturbatory smut. Hope you enjoy

Emma stretched, feeling the soft linen shift under her naked back. As she opened her eyes, she realised that her surroundings were unfamiliar.

She lay on a large bed; a thin white sheet covered her body. As Emma shifted, the sheet brushed against her strangely hard nipples. The sensation was distracting, but not unpleasant. In fact, it fed the itch at the junction of her thighs.

The bed sat in a room that was in stark contrast the parts of the day spa Emma had seen so far. Every part of the room spoke of softness and comfort. The walls were the same soft white as the linen, and the furniture was of light wood. 'Ash,' Emma thought absent-mindedly. Similar coloured boards crisscrossed the floor, reminding Emma strongly of a sandy beach. The bed was a four-poster, and gauzy white curtains hung from the crossbeams. The curtains billowed subtly in a breeze Emma couldn't seem to feel, and a gentle light bathed the room. Every corner appeared touched by the glow. The effect was ethereal and surprisingly soothing. Emma appeared to be alone; there was no sign of the beautiful woman she had shared the bath with the night before.

Slowly, she sat up in bed and touched her feet to the floor. Brushing off the sheet, Emma stood and walked around the room. As she came across the full-length mirror, Emma took note of the way the light played across her nude body. She was usually fairly self-conscious, but there was something about the isolation of this room that made her braver than usual. 

Emma raised a hand to tuck her hair behind her ear, trailing it down her cheek, neck and then breast. As her fingertip dragged over her nipple, she shuddered slightly, but her hand continued it's path down her abdomen and across her hip.

It was then that something caught her eye.

Emma hadn't previously noticed the set of drawers to the right of the mirror, but the metal of the handle glinted in the mysterious light. As curiosity got the better of her, she dropped her hand from her hip and slid the drawer open. Inside was a small, rectangular wooden chest. No bigger than her palm, it was made of dark mahogany and the was oddly warm to the touch.

Picking it up gently, Emma noted the rounded top of the lid and the intricately carved clasp. As she slid it open, the chest began to open slowly. To her disappointment, there seemed to be nothing inside. With mild irritation, she turned her attention back to the mirror and her study of her reflection.

\-----

Regina stood in her office at the other end of the spa. It was another rainy Saturday morning, and she had just returned from dropping Henry off at the school for some fete the nuns had organised. She found the self-righteous women irritating, but today, she was glad for the free child minding today. Regina had some business to attend to, and it would be terribly inappropriate for her adopted son to see her at work.

As she stood in her office, Regina stared intently into her full-length mirror and marvelled at the sight staring back at her. The mirror didn't reflect her own perfect hair and makeup, but rather a stunningly nude Ms Swan. A Ms Emma Swan, who was currently busy running her hands over her own body, almost as if she had never seen or felt it before. Magic had many perks, Regina wouldn't trade her magic for anything, but at this moment, she was more thankful for her gifts than she had ever been before. Regina walked away from the mirror momentarily and selected a small box from her shelf. A small mahogany chest, she opened it and uttered a quiet spell. Smiling, Regina watched as the chest evaporated in a puff of purple smoke. Regina watched with baited breath as Emma opened the drawer to her right. She picked up the box and opened it. Regina watched with satisfaction as a haze rose from the box and wrapped itself around Emma. 

It glistened for a moment and then seemed to sink into her skin. From Emma's point of view, nothing happened, but from Regina's... She watched Emma's skin flush and her breasts rise as her breathing hitched. Regina may have given up her Mayoral role in Storybrooke, but she would never give up control of its inhabitants.

\-----

Emma's body warmed and as she pressed her thighs together she felt how slick and wet she had grown. With weak legs, she took a step backwards, and then another and another until the back of her knees bumped into the soft bed. Keeping sight of her reflection, she sat down and let her legs spread slightly as she laid down on the bed, letting her feel dangle over the edge.

As she let her eyes close, Emma ran her hands down her abdomen and let her fingers dip into the molten pool between her thighs. She sighed and arched her body into her touch, running the tips of her fingers in circles around her clit. She moved her left hand up to cup her breast and pinch at her nipple.

Every touch seemed electric. Emma had masturbated before, she was a grown ass woman who spent a lot of time alone on the road, and was far from a prude, but this felt different. Normally when she fingered herself until she came, it was as stress relief or as a cheap alternative to a sleeping tablet. It always paled in comparison to actual sex. Emma always longed to find some rough guy at a dive bar to take her some and throw her down on the bed. She always needed some man to take control of her to send her really over the edge. She never got the same excitement from choosing to pleasure herself. But this time, something was different.

But this wasn't the time to tease out the peculiarities of the situation. This was the time to take advantage of the opportunity before her and enjoy some time in her own company.

As Emma circled her clit, she felt it swell and grow under her attentions, and she began to wish she had her vibrator. Emma stretched her free hand out above her head and stretched, feeling her muscles strain with pleasure, when her hand touched something. Wrapping her fingers around it, she realised there was a dildo in her bed. Not giving any thought to where it came from she picked up the sleek black silicone toy and brought it down to her liquid centre.

Sliding it gently inside of her, Emma writhed as the toy seemed to hone in on that exceptional section of tissue about two inches inside of her entrance. Emma thrust her hips to increase the pressure on her g-spot and her clit as she felt her breasts swell, and her cheeks throb with blood. Emma bent her knees and lifted her feet onto the bed to help her increase the pressure of the toy inside of her body. Moaning, she allowed herself to give over to the wave of heat that was starting to crash over her body.

Emma's breaths were coming in gasps now, and soft moans were escaping her throat. The wetness coming from her pussy was dripping down, and she could feel it making the sheets beneath her arse wet. The tension in her abdomen wound tighter and tighter, and her back arched in response. Dropping back down onto the bed Emma redoubled the speed at which she worked on her clit, and somehow the silicone inside of her seemed to do the same. The spring that held her together was being pulled tighter. Emma was not sure how much longer she could hold on, but the feeling was too good to give up.

Suddenly, it felt as though the floor dropped out from under her and she was falling. The spring snapped, and every muscle in Emma's body momentarily seized before dissolving into spasms. The body gripped the toy that gave her such pleasure, unwilling to give it away, even as a rush of wetness tried to let it slip away. Emma blew out a breath that she didn't realise she had been holding, and she dropped back onto the bed in a pool of sweat and pleasure.

Her hair was plastered to her forehead, and her eyes were closed. Emma thought the room could have caught fire, and she would have just laid there and let the flames consume her. Emma felt as though there wasn't a single bone in her body, and when the door opened, and someone picked her up in strong arms, she allowed herself to be carried limply from the room.


	4. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina gets some answers and Henry makes a new friend and a surprising discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has no sexy times, but some power play fun and a little bit of cute fluff. We meet Henry and learn a little more about Emma's fugitive.

Regina sat at the table in the staff room. She stared down the woman across from her who stared back with a steely glint in her eyes.

'Can I have my clothes back at least?' Emma demanded. Regina smirked as Emma shifted in her seat. Regina had taken the garments she left in the spa room and folded them neatly, storing them in one of the many drawers in her office. They were quite safe, in fact, Regina would be quite sad to see that ensemble go, that red leather jacket did things to her.

Emma sat in her chair, arms folded, brow wrinkled and totally naked. She hadn't protested at first when Regina lifted her off the bed and carried her out of the Sun Room, but by the time they reached the door to the staff room Emma was quite aware that her naked body was pressed against what was realistically, a perfect stranger. It made her feel vulnerable and irritated, coincidentally, this worked well for Regina who was determined to get to the bottom of this whole situation.

Regina brushed off Emma's question, 'Why are you here Ms Swan?'

Emma huffed out a breath, 'Why is that any of your business Ms.....'

'Mills,' Regina completed, 'and it is my business because you showed up here looking for my receptionist and then I find you masturbating in my Sun Room with a large black dildo. I do feel like I am owed some answers.'

Emma flushed a deep crimson and dropped her eyes. 'I'm a bail bonds person. It seems your receptionist skipped out on her court date in Atlanta a few weeks ago. I got the case and a few days later a tip rolled in that Maggie was working here.'

'Well have you called your firm to say you found her?'

'I tried when I first got to Storybrooke,' Emma hesitated, 'but the number for my contact is dead. I called the firm I usually work through, and they don't have an account for a Maggie or a Margaret. So I guess she's off the hook with me.'

Regina took a moment to process this new information. Apparently her background check on new employees wasn't very thorough...

'So you are telling me my employee is a fugitive Ms Swan,' Regina said finally.

'Yeah, I guess so,' Emma admitted, 'I think she stole some food or something. Nothing major, kinda felt sorry for the woman to tell you the truth.'

Regina inclined her head, 'Yes there are worse things than stealing because you have to. Well, what are you going to do now your bounty no longer needs hunting?'

'I think I would like to get my clothes back before I do much of anything, to be honest, Ms Mills. I don't know about you, but I am finding it a little nippy in here.'

At that, Regina stood and walked over to a large cabinet that stood next to the small kitchenette. Blocking herself with the open door, she summoned Emma's clothes from the office drawer. They plopped themselves into her waiting arms with a puff of soft purple smoke. Regina walked back to the table and delivered the garments to the naked woman.

'It's all there,' Regina said with a smile, 'I even had them cleaned.' And with that, she turned her back on Emma and walked out of the staff room door.

\-----

Henry stared around the churchyard from his vantage point behind the hotdog stand. It was a crucial job; the nuns had said, selling the food to help raise money for their rent. Henry was just glad to be helping. He liked helping. Unfortunately, he like helping people so much he often forgot to take money for the food he was giving away. Thankfully, at only 4'6" tall and ten years of age, people often forgave Henry for his mistakes.

As Henry looked around the fete, he spotted a woman with a kind, pale face who seemed to be taking great care to make herself seem small. The woman looked up and met his eyes. He smiled and waved, recognising the woman as Margaret, the receptionist from his mum's shop. Margaret waved back gently and walked over.

'Hello Henry,' Margaret murmured, 'are you having a good day?'

'I am!' Henry happily replied,' I have a very important job. I sell the food! Would you like to buy some? The nuns need the money for the church.'

Margaret shook her head, 'No, I'm not hungry.'

It was at this point that Henry heard a loud rumble coming from the direction of Margaret's stomach.

'Are you sure? You sound kinda hungry,' Henry said with the honesty of a ten-year-old.

'I don't have enough money,' she admitted. 

'So? I am the keeper of the food!' Henry proclaimed proudly, 'You are my friend, it's not fair for you to be hungry when I have food.'

Henry quickly grabbed a hotdog and a bread roll and topped it all off with ketchup and mustard. 'This is for you; it's already made now, so if you don't eat it, I'll just have to throw it out.'

Margaret smiled at his attempt at manipulation and took the bun. As she lifted the food to her mouth, Henry beamed the happy smile of a ten-year-old and Margaret was reminded strongly of a happy puppy.

'Thank you,' she said, 'You know, I think I CAN give you something in return. I just bought a book at the white elephant stall, but I think you would enjoy it more than I will.'

Margaret put her half eaten hotdog on the table and reached into her large shoulder bag. Slowly, she pulled out a large book and passed it over to Henry. 'Be careful,' she said, 'it is kinda heavy.'

Henry grasped the book with both hands and read the title out loud, 'Once upon a time...'


End file.
